


It’s just a spider

by Eternalkryptonite96



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Funny, Humor, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkryptonite96/pseuds/Eternalkryptonite96
Summary: Based on a prompt: Who gets rid of the spiders.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	It’s just a spider

  
Ben walked into the bathroom. he looked over towards the bath and he screamed, sat in the middle of the bath was a black spider. he hated spiders, he always had, and now one of his worst fears was right in front of him. and he didn’t know what to do, 

A couple of seconds later he heard footsteps across the flat and then a couple of seconds after that the door opened and Callum ran in. with a worried look on his face, 

he looked around the room for any sign of visible threats. but he saw nothing, 

  
“What’s wrong?” Callum said rather perplexed as he saw Ben stood by the bathroom counter, with a terrified look on his face. 

  
“Look at it!” Ben said "just look at it"

  
Callum looked over to the bathtub and he saw a black spider sat in the middle of the bathtub. 

”It’s just a spider Ben” Callum said “it’s not even that big” 

“Not that big” Ben said “not that big, it’s fucking huge, it’s monstrous and it’s hairy” he said “what if... what if it bites me and then I end up dying because it turns out to be poisonous” 

  
“It’s not going to hurt you” Callum said. 

  
“It could do” Ben said “it might look innocent, but it’s not, it turn into monstrous thing, with fangs and these really big eyes”’

  
Callum rolled his eyes at Ben.

”Stop being dramatic” he said “that’s not going to happen” 

  
“It could do” Ben said “you never know” 

“Yeah or not” Callum said. 

“What would you do, if it killed me” Ben said “what would you do then?” 

  
“It’s not going to kill you” Callum said “don’t be ridiculous” 

"It might" Ben said "it could just be sitting there waiting for the right moment and then bam! it come 

after to me and then when the moment's right... it will strike" he said "and then... then when i least expect it, it will bite me, i 

know it will" 

"You're being ridiculous" Callum said "you know that" 

“I’m not” Ben said “things like this have happened before, haven’t they? you hear about things like this on the news” he said “like there was these people and they had a spider in their house and they tried to get rid of it, but one of them ended up getting bitten and they were taken to the hospital where they tried to get rid of the venom but there were too late and they tragically died within about 30 mins of being bitten” 

  
“And where was this exactly”’ Callum said.  
  


”I think it was India”’Ben said,

”Yeah India” Callum said “we’re not India, we’re in Walford Ben” 

“Yeah but still...” Ben said “it still could happen though couldn’t it?”   
  
  
Callum shook his head. 

“Yeah... I don’t think so...” he said, 

  
“You never know” Ben said. 

“No, no it wouldn’t” Callum said, 

There was second of silence and then Ben spoke up. 

”Anyway... can you just get rid of it” 

“Why, it’s not going to hurt you is it?” Callum said. 

"I don't like it" Ben said “it’s scaring me” 

  
"The spiders more scared of you than you are of it" Callum said. 

"I highly doubt it" Ben said, 

"Look at how big you are compared to the spider" Callum pointed out “the spider is really small and you are much bigger than it is” he said “imagine if you that spider and if you had someone 40 times your size running above you and towering over, how would you feel?”   
  


“I would be terrified” Ben said .

  
”Well then..” Callum said “being terrified of a little creature that’s not going to cause you any harm” 

  
“Yeah even so” Ben said “I just don’t like them, Please... please get rid of it” Ben pleaded. 

“Alright fine”’ Callum said as he walked towards the door "just let me get something, to catch the spider with” 

And with that. Callum turned on his heel and he walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. he looked around for a piece of paper or a magazine or well anything that he could put under the cup. 

After looking for about a minute, he saw a piece of paper sat on the coffee table, he grabbed that, he picked up a plastic cup from the kitchen and he walked back into the bathroom. 

Callum walked over to the bath. he put a plastic cup over the spider and he slid a piece of paper underneath the cup and he picked it up.

He walked over to the window, he opened it slightly and he carefully put the spider outside, before shutting the window again.   
  
He turned to face Ben, 

“There i’ve got rid of it” Callum said “are you happy now?” 

Ben nodded.   
“Yes very” he said, 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for fics or stories that you would like me to write. please don’t hesitate to ask ok, 
> 
> You can either leave them in the comment section below. or you can leave them in my inbox on tumblr my account is:Robronsballum96.


End file.
